Silencer
A silencer, also known as a suppressor, is a barrel extension available to some weapons in the Counter-Strike series. The silencer is mainly used to reduce the amount of noise, flash intensity and removed tracers produced when firing a weapon on top of providing additional advantages at the cost of certain disadvantages. Overview The silencer appears on the following weapons: M4a1hud cz.png|link=Maverick M4A1 Carbine|Maverick M4A1 Carbine usphud_cz.png|link=K&M .45 Tactical|K&M .45 Tactical Tmphud cz.png|link=Schmidt Machine Pistol|Schmidt Machine Pistol (Non-detachable) CSGO M4A1-S Inventory.png|link=M4A1-S|M4A1-S CSGO USP-S Inventory.png|link=USP-S|USP-S CSGO MP5-SD Inventory.png|link=MP5-SD|MP5-SD (Non-detachable) The silencer comes with these weapons and require no additional funds. On the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, M4A1-S, K&M .45 Tactical, and USP-S, they can be attached or detached from the weapons with the alternate fire button (MOUSE2 by default). In earlier games, the silencer is not attached onto the weapon by default. In Global Offensive, buying a weapon with an available suppressor will have the suppressor already attached to the weapon. Attaching and detaching the silencer costs time, especially for the M4A1-S. As previously mentioned, the general advantage of suppressing a weapon is stealth as noise and flash intensity are reduced atop of having tracers removed. Properties Maverick M4A1 Carbine *Lowers the weapon's noise. *Increases damage. *Removes muzzle flash & tracers. *Increases damage falloff. *Increases bullet spread. *Increases weapon length. K&M .45 Tactical *Lowers the weapon's noise. *Removes muzzle flash & tracers. *Lowers overall damage. *Increases recoil and spread. *Increases weapon length. M4A1-S *Lowers the weapon's noise. *Decreases recoil. *Removes muzzle flash & tracers. *Increases weapon length. USP-S *Lowers the weapon's noise. *Decreases recoil. *Removes muzzle flash & tracers. *Increases weapon length. Trivia *Like in many other media, the silencers in the series is able to decrease the sound of gunfire to a great extent, almost making it quiet. In reality and contrary to popular belief, the silencer rather reduces the noise to around 160 db (equal to a Jet plane's engine noise) or 130 db to 140 db (equally as a Jackhammer or a chainsaw), much louder than the "pew" noises in the games. **Silencer in Counter-Strike series in fact does not overheat and removing it after firing the weapon in question will not burn user's hands. In reality the silencer will glow red after firing single magazine of automatic weapon, reaching the temperature of 300~500 Fahrenheit (148~260 Celsius) after firing a single magazine of 30 rounds in fully automatic mode. *Prior to Source, weapons always had the suppressor attached in third person, regardless of whether or not it was on the actual weapon. *Prior to Global Offensive, silencer attachment/detachment had no third person animations. *In games prior to Global Offensive, kill icons for weapons with detachable silencers always shows the silencer attached. In Global Offensive these weapons now have two kill icons that reflect whether or not the silencer was attached when the kill took place. Behind the scenes *The Schmidt Machine Pistol is the first suppressed weapon of the series appearing as early as the first beta. The Maverick M4A1 Carbine and K&M .45 Tactical's suppressors were only added in the next beta but akin to the original weapon, they were nondetachable at first. *The TMP's icons in earlier versions of the Counter-Strike Beta always depicted with a silencer, that until the fifth version which removed the silencer from the HUD icons. Coincidentally, that was one patch before the suppressors for the Maverick M4A1 Carbine and K&M .45 Tactical became attachable. This suggests that the TMP was also intended to get that ability. The reason for the ability's omission is unknown. *The Global Offensive Beta's sound files featured unused suppressed firing sounds and suppressing/unsuppressing sounds for the M4A4. This suggests that the M4A4 either reused the M4A1's sound files or that the M4A4 itself was to have a suppressor. External links *Silencer at Wikipedia Category:Equipment